Two Years from Now
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Fuuma tahu apa yang diinginkan Kamui: selalu berada bersamanya. Sementara dia tahu sekali apa yang diinginkan Kotori. Karena itu dia akan menjauh dari Kamui perlahan-lahan, hingga Kamui tidak menyadari kehadirannya lagi dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. One-shoot. Challenge United Fandom 10f/24h.


**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : X-1999 © Clamp. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit.  
_

**Summary**: Fuuma tahu apa yang diinginkan Kamui: selalu berada bersamanya. Sementara dia tahu sekali apa yang diinginkan Kotori. Karena itu dia akan menjauh dari Kamui perlahan-lahan, hingga Kamui tidak menyadari kehadirannya lagi dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. One-shoot. Challenge United Fandom 10f/24h.  
**A/N**: Kalian pasti udah tahu aku mau ngomong apa: entry kelima buat challenge 10f/24h. Baiklah, abaikan.

Sedikit curhatan... ini terinspirasi dari drama school 2013 yang baru aja kutonton. Karena itu cerita soal _bromance_ 2 _beautiful men_ yang kuat banget dan menggoda iman para fujo untuk menafsirkan yang lain-lain. Aku teringat soal manganya Clamp yang kontroversial ini. Dua cowok cakep yang nada hubungannya mudah membawa persepsi yang lain-lain dari kaum fujo. Dan aku tertarik dengan kategori BL yang seperti itu. Buat yang mau ngebash cerita, sumonggo di kotak review. Buat yang udah pengen baca tapi terbentur sama A/N yang enggak selesai-selesai ini... gomanna T_T saia ucapkan selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Two Years from Now  
**

"Kotori sedang pergi dengan ayah." kata Fuuma ketika melihat Kamui berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan sebuket bunga di tangan.

Pemandangan yang nyaris selalu dia lihat setiap hari Sabtu siang, ketika dia sedang ada di rumah sendirian. Kali itu kamui memakai _jumper_ putih dan celana berwarna hitam selutut. Sederhana, tapi kelihatan bagus saar Kamui memakainya. Dan Fuuma menyukai apa yang dia lihat. Tersenyum, dia memberi ruang untuk Kamui lewat dan menutup pintu, mengurangi cahaya yang masuk ke ruang tamu Fuuma yang terlihat sedikit kuno.

"Aku tahu." jawab Kamui singkat. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali aku datang." Dia meletakkan buket bunganya di meja, mengganti vas bunga berisi bunga lain yang sudah sedikit layu. Bunga-bunga itu adalah buket yang dia bawa minggu lalu, menggantikan buket bunga yang juga dia bawa seminggu sebelumnya. Dia selalu datang setiap minggu hanya untuk menemui Fuuma, saat Kotori pergi dengan ayahnya untuk berbelanja.

"Penjual bunga akan senang karena kau selalu membeli buket bunga yang mahal." komentar Fuuma saat melihat Kamui membawa buket bunga yang layu ke dapur.

"Aku mengatakan ini untuk Kotori, dan penjualnya selalu memberiku potongan harga karena itu." kata Kamui setelah dia kembali dari dapur, kali ini dengan sekotak susu segar. Dia baru saja mengambilnya dari kulkas tentu saja, dan Fuuma tidak protes. Kamui sudah biasa melakukan hal itu, susu. Agar cepat tumbuh tinggi katanya...

Fuuma tersenyum geli. Dia menghampiri Kamui dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kau menggunakan nama adikku lagi..."

"Hei!" Kamui protes, dia menampik tangan Fuuma dan menyipitkan matanya. "Separuh benar, oke? Itu memang untuk Kotori." Kamui tersenyum-menyeringai sambil merapikan rambutnya sebisanya. "Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu tanpa ketahuan siapapun."

Kamui mendecakkan lidah dan meminum susu kotaknya lagi, memastikan perhatian Fuuma benar-benar fokus padanya. Dan Fuuma memang tengah memandangnya, dengan cara yang dia inginkan. Mata itu memandangnya seakan memastikan kalau dia memiliki Kamui. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Fuuma memiliki Kamui, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kali ini?" Kamui tersenyum misterius, melihat Fuuma balas memandangnya.

"Video game?"

Kamui menyipitkan matanya. Fuuma, sebagai Fuuma. Orang yang kaku dan terlalu serius... selalu mementingkan urusan keluarga dibanding apapun. Dan dirinya, entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi bagian dari lingkaran keluarga yang berada dalam prioritas yang sama dengan Kotori maupun ayahnya, terutama sejak Ibu mereka meninggal: Ibunya dan Ibu Fuuma. Buatnya ini agak mengganggu. Dipandang sama dengan Kotori... ada perasaan tidak suka yang menjawab pernyataan itu.

"Baiklah. Game apa?"

.  
Dia datang lagi dengan buket bunga di tangan. Kamui... selalu datang diam-diam saat Kotori dan Ayah pergi berbelanja. Buket bunga itu juga, selalu dikatakan untuk Kotori. Kebohongan yang tidak pernah terdeteksi siapapun kecuali dirinya. Dia selalu tahu kapan Kamui berkata jujur atau tidak. Atau hal-hal lain yang untuk orang lain tidak mungkin, untuknya, dia bisa membaca semua itu dengan mudah. Kamui adalah refleksi air yang bening dan juga teduh: selalu tenang dan manis. Tapi lagi-lagi... dia bisa melihat percikan-percikan di dalam air itu. Seperti Kamui sengaja hanya menunjukkan hal itu padanya. Hanya untuknya.

Fuuma menghela napas. Sejak kapan Kamui melakukan itu? Dia sudah melakukan itu semenjak dia mengenal Kamui. Hanya saja waktu itu Kamui tidak sejelas ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kali ini?" tanya Kamui.

Fuuma melihat Kamui tersenyum misterius, sesuatu yang dia kenali sebagai awal dari percikan-percikan air yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi gelombang-gelombang besar.

"Video game?" Dia membalas, sambil melihat reaksi apa yang kira-kira ditampakkan Kamui.

Kecewa.

Itu juga bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas di mata kecoklatan itu. Mata sewarna susu hangat yang selalu dia minum sebelum tidur... dengan bulu mata lentik yang sangat diinginkan para gadis. Fuuma selalu menikmati saat-saat melihat wajah Kamui. Wajah itu terlihat polos dan innocent tapi juga menampakkan 'kenakalan' yang dia kenali.

"Baiklah. Game apa?" Kamui balas bertanya.

Fuuma tersenyum, dia menghampiri Kamui yang tengah duduk di lengan sofa. "Kamui, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya setengah berbisik saat dia dekat. Kamui, terbiasa dengan pertanyaan Fuuma setiap kali mereka 'memulai' meringis.

"Apa kau perlu menanyakannya? Bagaimana kalau kukatakan umurku 19, kau akan percaya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Fuuma bisa melihat rasa tidak senang di mata Kamui. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup mata itu sekilas. "Karena itu batas kita sampai di sini saja."

Ada rona perubahan yang tipis di pipi Kamui. Meski itu tidak menghilangkan rasa tidak senangnya. "Kalau begitu kau tahu kalau sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatiku sama sekali, karena aku bisa melakukan ini..."

Kamui membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mendorong Fuuma ke sofa, lalu menindihnya dengan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisiknya di telinga Fuuma.

Fuuma, memandang mata Kamui lurus yang hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa senti darinya. Godaan yang amat besar, dan Kamui tahu itu untuk memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Tapi Kamui belum tahu seberapa besar hal itu berpengaruh padanya, karena itu Fuuma menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia tidak ingin Kamui tahu.

Tangan Fuuma menyentuh bahu Kamui, membawanya lebih dekat, menghilangkan jarak di bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman lembut... sebelum dia mengangkat tubuh itu darinya, menghiraukan Kamui yang protes. Dia mengunci tubuh Kamui di bawah lengannya, dan tersenyum. "Dua tahun lagi. Kau harus menunggu dengan sabar, Kamui."

Satu kecupan sebagai _dessert_ dan Fuuma membebaskan Kamui. Kamui tidak senang dengan kekonservatifan dirinya... tapi dia juga tidak mungkin merubah prinsipnya begitu saja. Kamui ini seumuran dengan adiknya, praktis hampir selalu satu kelas dengan Kotori. Dan bersama dengan Kotori sepanjang waktu membuat Kamui terlihat seperti kekasih Kotori.

Kotori. Adik yang paling dia sayangi di dunia... Senyuman Fuuma memudar perlahan.

"Dua tahun itu lamaaaa... kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Kamui.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita kan selalu bersama, seperti keluarga."

Kamui menyipitkan matanya lagi. "Kau mengatakannya lagi."

Fuuma mengangkat bahu.

_ "Aku menyukai Kamui... aku akan menjadi pengantinnya saat aku dewasa nanti, menurutmu kak?"  
_

_Kotori mengatakan hal itu padanya berkali-kali. Semakin jarang memang akhir-akhir ini... tapi dia bisa melihat binar yang sama pada mata Kotori. Dan binar itu terlihat semakin terang saat Kotori menemukan barang-barang Ibu di lemari belakang. Entah mengapa ada di sana, mungkin disembunyikan oleh Ayah. Kotori memakai gaun pengantin ibu lengkap dengan buket bunga. Buket yang dibawakan Kamui sehari sebelumnya.  
_

_"Aku cantik tidak?"  
_

_Fuuma tersenyum. Dia menyentuh wajah Kotori yang kecil. Kulit Kotori yang halus dan sewarna susu terasa dingin di bawah kulitnya. "Kau akan menjadi pengantin paling cantik di dunia." katanya.  
_

_Kotori tersenyum. "Tapi sebelum aku menikah, aku akan menjadi pengiring pengantin pernikahan kakak. Iya kan?"  
_

_"Hm... hmm..." dan Fuuma hanya bergumam. Setengah berpikir apakah hal itu mungkin. Tapi melihat Kotori dalam baju pengantin seperti itu, dengan buket bunga dan tiara. Dia merasakan dorongan yang aneh untuk mengiyakan.  
_

.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Fuuma.

Kamui mendecakkan lidah. Lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah televisi, atau tepatnya rak berisi koleksi kaset video di bawah televisi. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Kita mau main video apa?"

Fuuma tersenyum tipis. Untuk sementara ini hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan... menjauh dari Kamui perlahan-lahan hingga Kamui tidak menyadari kehadirannya lagi. Dengan begitu Kamui tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Sama sekali...

Untuk Kotori.

Kotori.

* * *

**Shouai Fluff? Uhm, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin kategori begini dan eksplisit sekali. Agak aneh pada awalnya karena aku enggak ada feel sama sekali. Jadi kerasanya hambar. Karena itu aku membiarkannya selama beberapa jam buat nulis fic2 lainnya. Lagi, buat yang mau review, flame, bash, sumonggo di kotak review... atau mau pm langsung supaya lebih privat? ^^  
Betewe buat yang udah baca sampai sini, aku ucapkan arigatou...**


End file.
